1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor impedance thermal film processing process, which is applicable to the surface of any of a variety of materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional thermal film processing process is known including the steps of mixing inorganic compound with a water soluble organic solvent to form a conductive paint, covering the prepared conductive paint on the clean surface of a medium by spray-painting or printing, and baking the dielectric material. After baking, thermal film material forms a microscopic conducting network on the surface of the medium.
The aforesaid thermal film processing process has numerous drawbacks as outlined hereinafter.
1. The finished thermal film has a thin thickness for surface transmission of heat energy, resulting in low heating efficiency;
2. The thermal film processing process can only be employed to nonmetal and heat resisting materials such as ceramics and glass. Therefore, the heating efficiency of finished product is low.
3. Due to the limitation to material selection, the thermal film processing process is not applicable to metal media.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor impedance thermal film processing procedure, which is practical to make a thick semiconductor impedance thermal film that achieves high heating efficiency. It is another object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor impedance thermal film processing procedure, which is practical to make a thick semiconductor impedance thermal film that does not burn oxygen when heating. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor impedance thermal film processing procedure, which is practical to make a thick semiconductor impedance thermal film that achieves surface heating evenly. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor impedance thermal film processing procedure, which is practical to any of a variety of media. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor impedance thermal film processing procedure, which is practical to make a thick semiconductor impedance thermal film that emits far-infrared rays. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor impedance thermal film processing procedure, which is practical to make a thick semiconductor impedance thermal film that saves much energy during heating. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor impedance thermal film processing procedure, which is practical to make a thick semiconductor impedance thermal film that does not cause the heating medium to change physical characteristics during heating.
To achieve these and other object of the present invention, the semiconductor impedance thermal film processing procedure comprises the steps of: (1) preparing a high conductive metal conductive medium and removing stains and suspension particles from the surface of the metal conductive medium; (2) forming a first insulative layer on the surface of the metal conductive medium; (3) covering a layer of semiconductor impedance thermal material on the first insulative layer; (4) baking the metal conductive medium at 350xc2x0 C. continuously for 30 minutes and then cooling down the metal conductive medium and then cooling down the metal conductive medium so as to let the layer of semiconductor impedance thermal material be fixedly bonded to the first insulative layer; (5) printing metal conductor lines on the surface of the layer of the semiconductor impedance thermal material, and then baking the metal conductive medium at 350xc2x0 C. continuously for 30 minutes, and the cooling down the metal conductive medium so as to let the metal conductor lines be fixedly bonded to the layer of semiconductor impedance thermal material; (7) covering the metal conductor lines and the layer of semiconductor impedance thermal material with a layer of heat resisting paint containing ceramic powder by means, leaving a part of each the metal conductor line exposed to the outside for the connection of a respective lead out wire; and (8) baking the metal conductive medium at 450xc2x0 C. continuously for 30 minutes and then cooling down the metal conductive medium so as to form a second insulative layer on the layer of semiconductor impedance thermal material.